


two of us bristling with desire

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flying Sex, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: Laurel Lance didn't expect to see anyone else she knew at this event. She especially didn't expect to go home withClark Kentafter the event.





	two of us bristling with desire

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that I, an upright and outstanding citizen, wrote porn during Nano? And can you believe that I, a self driven and independent thinker, got this idea through a random twitter conversation?  
> Anyways the title of this fic is from [Fire Meet Gasoline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNdeLSKSZ1M) by Sia. I feel like this relationship would not work out long term so they might as well have fun!  
> Oh and by the way I imagine Daveed Diggs as Kal-El since Superman is Jewish and not pale.

Bless Iris, forever and amen.

Laurel was in a taxi with Clark Kent, who was as charming and bashful as people had said he was. She know that the charm was all real. But the bashfulness? She turned to stare at him; all she could see was the heat in his eyes. He was keeping his hands to himself, which she appreciated, but she knew that all that restraint would be gone when they reached his apartment.

Iris was the best person in the entire world. She’d invited Laurel to a journalism dinner and as the pair chatted over drinks, Iris looked past Laurel’s shoulder and grinned. Laurel turned to see who she was staring at -- a tall man with long curly hair that looked like it’d been only barely styled to keep it out of his hair.

“Is that…?” Laurel asked.

“Clark Kent? Yes, it absolutely is.” In seconds Iris had called him towards the table. 

Laurel’s heart pumped with excitement. Clark Kent, _he was Clark Kent_. She didn’t exactly know who Superman’s civilian identity was until this moment, despite hearing comments about Clark Kent and his amazing journalism skills. And she knew that Clark was friends with James, who’d made a big name for himself through his reporting on Superman. Laurel almost smacked herself in the forehead. Of course.

“Hey,” Clark said. He leaned over to give Iris a kiss on the cheek before turning to grin at Laurel. “And who’s this?”

“Laurel. Laurel Lance.” She gave him a very firm handshake and stared directly into his eyes. His eyes lit up with recognition and he grinned. Who knew that Superman could give her a heartfelt grin.

“I’ve heard wonderful things about you. It’s nice to finally meet.”

“Anyways,” Iris said, sliding off of her chair. “It’s getting late so I’ll leave you two alone.” Laurel felt a pang of panic. What was she supposed to do? Hang out with Clark Kent as if they were two normal human beings who were meeting each other for the first time? But then she looked back at Clark and damn, was he actually attractive.

“Nice to see you,” Clark replied to Iris, not keeping his eyes off of Laurel for a second. When Laurel thought about it, she and Clark made a good team. Good communication, good backup, good solidarity against Hal Jordan when he started to start trouble. “So,” Clark said, “what brings you here tonight?”

The pair made small talk for a while before Laurel leaned forward to whisper in Clark’s ear, putting one hand on top of his. “This has been really fun, but I think I want to leave now.” She pulled away but Clark moved right back towards her.

“I rented a hotel tonight. Sometimes I want to feel human, you know?” Laurel nodded. “And while I can already tell people are gossiping around us, let’s minimize the gossip and catch a cab now instead of standing around here longer.”

Laurel grinned. “Lead the way.”

Which brought them here, Laurel kissing Clark against the door as she tried to take his clothes off. Her hand expected to feel flesh when his button up shirt was off, but when she felt smooth fabric she looked down. She broke the kiss with a laugh.

“I didn’t think you really wore this under your clothes.”

Kal-El smirked at her. “I usually don’t bring girls home, so why bother breaking tradition?” He lifted her up quickly so he could move away from the door. In the next second he was completely naked and wow, the suit didn’t actually give his muscles justice. Laurel took her own clothes off while staring at his body in wonder.

“Holy shit,” she whispered. Kal-El moved right back to her so their bodies were touching and they kissed with more ferocity and hunger than they’d been kissing once they’d entered the apartment. She could feel his dick rubbing against the crease of her hip and she leaned closer so he could rut against her.

Kal-El pulled back from the kiss with a grin. “I love sleeping with people who know who I am.” In seconds they were floating in the air, Kal-El holding her ass tightly as Laurel leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. This was not what she expected from tonight but, holy fuck. The feeling of almost weightlessness due to how easily he hoisted her up. She licked into his mouth as they kissed, Kal-El letting go of one asscheek to pull her leg to wrap around his waist.

“Is this how you want to do it?” Laurel asked. “Floating in the air and giving it to me hard?”

“Would you be okay with that?” and that’s the Clark Kent she expected to see.

“Come on, Superman, you’re the strongest man alive, aren’t you?” She couldn’t help but grin internally when the words made his dick twitch against her. When he lifted her up so both legs were around him, she had to stop herself from moaning as his dick rubbed her folds.

“I can’t get you pregnant but I want to make sure you’re okay with us doing it this way.” He was so sweet, Laurel couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She moved her hand down so she could stroke his dick.

“That’d be absolutely perfect.” And with that, Kal-El lifted her up slowly so she could be right over his dick. When he lowered her down Laurel gasped with arousal. She hadn’t… not thought about sleeping with Superman. But it was one of those fleeting thoughts. As Kal-El began to slowly thrust into her she now wondered why she didn’t try to pursue him earlier.

“Is this your kink?” she asked after he manipulated her body so he could keep her still while he fucked her. It was hard to think with his dick rubbing inside her so perfectly and it’d been a thought that popped up when she had a second to think about how almost ridiculous this all was.

Kal-El moved his head up from where he was sucking the crease between her neck and shoulder. “What, flying sex?” He grinned. “That’s the most casual of my interests.”

Oh god. Laurel leaned forward to kiss him again. There was no way she’d be able to go to the next team meeting at the Watchtower without thinking of this moment. She moved one of her arms down so she could rub at her clit, so close to being there. At the motion Kal-El began thrusting harder, teeth briefly nipping at her neck, hands holding her so tightly yet so tenderly.

“You’re a wonder, Dinah,” he whispered, breaking a kiss after he’d swallowed one of her moans. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Waves of pleasure moved over her and peaked. She gasped as she rubbed herself harder and harder through the orgasm. When she was done she found herself shaking just a little bit. Holy shit. Kal-El pulled her body back closer to him and drove his hips hard until he came himself. Gently kissing her, he moved them to the bed and pulled out once Laurel’s back touched the comforter.

“Holy shit,” Laurel said out loud, twisting her body over so she could stare at Kal-El, slightly propped up by her elbow and hand.

“That was amazing,” he said with a smile. He leaned closer and she closed the distance between them with a kiss. They kissed gently now, more from familiarity than from intense passion.

She broke the kiss and hummed. “So, do I do the walk of shame now or...”

“Of course not! You can spend the night with me. I want you to spend the night with me.” He looked so earnest it kind of made her heart melt. Falling for Clark Kent would be a terrible idea but maybe she’d be able to spend more time hanging out with Superman. Outside of the bedroom. Outside of this one night stand. Laurel snuggled closer to him, letting out a gasp of surprise when she felt his dick press against her once more. She looked up at his flushing face, eyebrow raised. “You never heard the rumors about me being able to come more than once?”

“The only person I’ve heard that about was Barry Allen,” she said.

“Let’s not bring up Barry Allen while in bed together,” Kal-El responded firmly. Now it was Laurel’s turn to move him over. She slid one thigh over one of his and leaned back down to give him a less sweet kiss than their previous one had.

“I’ll agree to that if you let me take control on this round.” Kal-El nodded his head firmly and Laurel couldn’t help but smirk at the man below her.

Thank goodness for Iris, may she be praised above all else.


End file.
